Gwenevere Potter and the Serpant's Daughter
by XStarxDustX
Summary: 20 years after the defeat of Voldemort,Give or take a few years a girl named Gwenevere Potter is starting at hogwarts. All seems normal and there is no danger at all... or is there?
1. Diagon Ally

A/N:Heya!I really hope that you like this story! Oh yeah, and remember to Review! .If you have any questions, then please ask me it when and if you review. Oh and remember to answer this skill testing question: What is your E-mail address? -

D/C: I don't own HarryPotter or any of it's characters...

* * *

This story starts with a girl who was soon turning 11 years old. She didn't have her parents killed when she was one and she didn't defeat a dark wizard without knowing. She was almost as normal as every other girl in the world. Except for one thing, she was a witch. 

Now she wasn't the only witch, there were many others in the world. But the one thing that people thought was interesting was, her father was Harry Potter. Now you may say 'who in the world is Harry Potter?' and I can tell you. Harry Potter was the wizard who had defeated Voldemort(The dark wizard). He was only 1 when he first defeated Voldemort. After that, he defeated him again almost 4 times, in the end, destroying him.

But that's a total different story. This story is about a girl named Gwenevere Potter. Gwenevere Potter was the daughter of Harry Potter and Ginny Weasly.(A/N: You won't get this match-up unless you have read the 6th book) She thought that her father and mother were amazing people but didn't really know much about what happened between them and Voldemort.

Now this story starts in number 12 Grimmauld place with a girl named Gwenevere Potter...

* * *

CHAPTER ONE  
**GWENEVERE**

In the kitchen of number 12 Grimmauld place, breakfast was making itself. Yes, that's right. Making Itself. With a bit of help from Ginny Weasly(Potter) and her wand. An owl landed on the kitchen table with what looked like a newspaper. Ginny Weasly(Potter) took the paper and gave it 5 bronze coins.

"Breakfast" Ginny called. A girl and boy came down the stairs and sat down at the table. "What's for breakfast?" the girl asked "Bacon eggs and toast Gwen." Ginny replied. "Where's dad?" The boy asked. "He's going to meet us at Diagon Alley James." Ginny replied once more.

Just then, an owl swooped down and stuck out it's leg. It hadtwo letters in it. Ginny took the letters, thatnked the owl and the owl took off once again. "Ah, your hogwarts letters have finally come." Ginny said handing Gwen and James their letters. "We thought they might some today."

After breakfast, the three of them made their way to the fireplace with a potfull of floo powder. "You go first Gwen." Ginny told her. Gwen noded and took some floo powder. She stepped into the fire place, dropped the floo powder into the fire place and said "DIAGON ALLEY." and then disapeered into thin air.

"You next James." James nodded and also took some floo powder. He also stepped into the fireplace where his younger sister had beenjust seconds ago. "DIAGON ALLEY" he said. He also disapeered into thin air. Ginny also did the same thing.

When Ginny got out of the fireplace in Diagon alley, she brushed off the dust and asked "Is everyone here?" Gwen and James nodded.

"Look at your letters and check what you need." Ginny told them. Gwen took out her letter.

_HOGWARTS SCHOOL OF WITCHCRAFT AND WIZARDRY._

Uniform  
_All First Years Will Require_

1. Three sets of regular work robes(black)  
2. One pointed hat(black)  
3. One pair of protective gloves(dragon hide of similar)  
4. One winter cloak(black, silver fastenings)  
_Please note that all pupil's clothes should carry name tags._

Set Books  
_All students should have a copy of each of the following:  
_A standard book of spells(grade 1) _by Miranda Goshawk_  
A history of magic _by Bathilda Bagshot  
_MagicalTheory _by Adalbert Waffling_  
A Beginners' Guide To Transfiguration _by Emeric Switch_  
One Thousand magical herbs and Fungui _by Phillida Spore  
_Magical Drafts and Potions _by Arsenius Jigger_  
Fantastic Beasts and where to find them _by Newt Scamander_  
The Dark Forces: A Guide To self Protection _by Quentin trimble_

Other Equiptment  
1 wand  
1 cauldren(pewter, standard size 2)  
1set glass or chrystal phials  
1 telescope  
1 set brass scales  
1 wand

_Student may also bring and owl OR a cat OR a toad._

**PARENTS ARE REMINDED THAT FIRST YEARS ARE NOT ALLOWED THEIR OWN BROOMSTICKS.**

"Well, we'd better go look for your father." Ginny said. Just as she said it, they saw Harry walking towards them. "Hi dad." Gwen said. "Where were you?" "places" Harry replied.

The four of them walked down to _Madam Malkin's Robes For All Occations_. "Hello, welcome." Madam Malkin said. "Just step this way," She ushered them into the shop. "Hogwarts? Well we'll get you fitted. Come this way." Madam Malkin took Gwen and slipped a long robe over her head and started to pin things up to the right lenghth.

When she was done with Gwen and James, they stepped out of the store. Gwen and her father went to _Ollivanders: makers of fine wands scince 382 b.c. _To get Gwen's wand. And James and his mother wen to get everyone's books.(When Voldemort was destroyed, Ollivander reapeered.)

"Good morning." Mr. Ollivander said. "Hello" Gwen said.Mr. Ollivander looked towards Harry. "Harry Potter, it's been a while" He said now facing Harry. "I remember your wand, 11 inches holly and pheonix feather, one of the most unusual wands."

Now he turned towards Gwen. "Yes a wand.." He started. "Now let's see... let's get your mesurements.." Mr. Ollivander took Gwen's Mesurements and handed her a wand. "Now try this, Phoenix feather, redwood 8 3/4 inches." Gwen waved it and Mr. Ollivander took it away almost instantly. "no, no try this. Dragon heartstring, Ash 7 inches."

Gwen half waved it and Mr. Ollivander also took it away. "Hmm... don't worry try this one, Phoenix feather, Maple, 7 1/2 inches." Gwen waved it and Mr. Ollivander smiled. "Yes, that's the one." Gwen thanked Mr. Ollivander and She and her father left the shop.

They met James and Ginny and prepared to go home. "Wait, haven't you forgotten one more thing Gwen?" Ginny asked her. "Umm... I don't think so." Gwen said wondering what she had forgotten. "It's your birthday today!" Ginny said smiling. "Oh, yeah." Gwen said. "That means I'm 11 today."

"Well, as a gift, Me and your mother are going to get you an owl." Harry said. So they headed to _Eeylops Owl Emporium-Tawny, screech, Barn, and Snowy. _Gwen picked out a really cute screech owl. "Thanks Mom, Thanks Dad." She said.

"What are you going to name her?" James asked. (His own owl was named Ted.) "Well, I think I'll name her... Elfida. " Gwen said. "But I'll call her Elf, cause she's so small and cute."

* * *

A/N: I hope you liked that and if you didn't... oh well. don't read it then. I'm not very good at beginnings of stories but I hope it will get better later on. (If it doesn't...Well I'll know then) But whatever you think of it, plz remember to Review! C ya later!

PS: If I have spelt something IMPORTANT wrong (Eg: a name of a place) Plz let me know.


	2. The Sorting

A/N: Hey! Sry I couldn't update for a while, it was mostly because I had no ideas for this story but it was also because I had big fat exams coming up and I had to study a lot. but right now it's a weekend so I don't need to do anything until like 3:00. -I hope you lke this chapter!  
D/C: I don't own harry potter and the characters and all the junk.

* * *

_At platform 9 3/4_

The week after the week after that(A/N: If that makes any sense at all) was the week that James and Gwen finnaly left for Hogwarts. Gwen hurridly found a seat and looked out the window when they had left. She saw much sky and not a lot of ground.((A/N: GASP)) She daydreamedabout what Hogwarts would be like. It would be anything but boring she decided.

Her daydreams were interupted by a voice. "Um.. can I sit here?" The voice asked. "Wha-? Oh, yeah go ahead." Gwen replied "Um, I'm Gwen, you are?" "Deana." She said. "Is it your first year at Hogwarts too?" Gwen nodded in answer. "OH, I hope nothing horrible happens." Deana said. "Do you think something horrible will happen?" "No." Gwen replied. She was starting to like this Deana. "I heared that a long time ago horrible things happened at Hogwarts, what it horrible things happen this year too?" Deana said.

"I'm sure there won't be." Gwen said laughing. "You do talk a lot don't you?" "Oh, I've heared that from people for years. It doesn't botter you does it?" Deana asked. "No, it doesn't." Gwen replied. "I think this is the beginning of a wonderful friendship." "Oh really?" Deana said. "Do you really think so?" Gwen laughed out loud once more and after that it was just one question after another until they arrived at Hogwarts.

They waited until they were called in. They saw in the front, an old hat on a stool. Some of them jumped in surprise when it started to talk...

_Today we're gathered in the hall  
And the sorting soon begins  
It is tradition, for one and all  
No one loses, no one wins_

_Though I'd rather not have to do this  
And just have one large group  
Sorting's what I'm made for  
So that is what I'll do_

_Gryfindor and Ravenclaw,  
Hufflepuff, Slytheren  
The four I shall sort you into  
So let the sorting now begin._

When the sorting hat finnished, the hall exploded with applause. And someone started to read out names, so the first years started to get sorted into one of the four houses. "Evelyn, Deana." When her name was called Deana looked anxiously at Gwen. Gwen smiled at her and told her to go on. When the hat shouted "GRYFINDOR!" everyone applauded.

Then so it went on, until it was Gwen's turn. When she put the sorting hat on, the hat looked quite thoughtful.But it soon yelled out "GRYFINDOR!" and everyone applauded. Gwen went to sit next to Deana. "That wasn't to bad was it?" She asked. "No, it wasn't" She replied.

TO BE CONTINUED...((A/N: DUH))

* * *

A/N: I hope you liked it! I'm really going to try and update every week or so but if I don't I either have writer's block or I'm busy. Well, I hope you liked this chappy! C ya till next time! 


End file.
